Visions OneShot
by FreedomM
Summary: Alice wakes up in an alley not knowing how she got there or why she's in so much pain. As soon as a vision of a beautiful yet scarred man appears she know's exactly what her future holds  Alice's version of 'Lavender Smoke' .


_A/N: I firstly want to apologise for not updating my current fic's. They are not abandoned readers, its just that I have recently finished the first draft of my novel and have had so many stories floating around my head it was hard to focus._

_I also was fearful of writing fic's horribly out of character as I haven't read the books in a while ( I know total sacrilege), so I haven't been as immersed in SM's world as I would like to have been. I do however plan to return to my fic's ASAP so thank you to everyone who has read/favourited etc. they will be progressing soon …._

_Saying that, I was getting ready for work the other day when a 'vision' of Alice curled up at the end of an alley appeared in my minds eye. It intrigued me so much I had to write about it, thus this story was born. Sorry about the long A/N I just wanted to explain_. I hope you enjoy :D FxXXx

All Twilight related bits & bobs belong to the fantabulous Stephenie Meyer!

_**Visions**_

Another scream ripped through me. It echoed as though it had bounced off something like concrete, like a wall. It wasn't so much pain that I was feeling but I felt as though my insides were scalding...burning. Like instead of blood, every vein was flowing fire. It had been going on for hours, days even. I had no idea how it had started nor when it was likely to stop. It was as though I was born thus, writhing in agony.

Just as quickly as it began, it stopped. I sucked in a breath and slowly I opened my eyes...

The burning hadn't stopped entirely, I thought as I stared around me. It was more concentrated now, it lingered only in my throat. I gulped in a few times, it only made the burning worse. As I continued to catch my bearing's I found I could think of other things besides the burn. Things like, 'why was I laying between two walls that stretched on forever. Like I was in an alley or a corridor. The thing that fascinated me more however was the light. I must have known this phenomenon before, though I could not remember anything before this very moment. Yet all I wanted to do (besides dull the burn) was to look at the light.

It was then my view was clouded. I could no longer see the light before me. It was as though I had been transported somewhere else. For when my view resumed focus I saw him. An amazingly attractive man with golden blonde hair and deep red eyes. His scarred face held so much pain I just wanted to reach out and hold him.

For some reason I just knew he was to be my destination. In my head, in which I realised I could hold vast amounts of information. I didn't recall anything before the pain, yet I knew my future held this man, a man I was yet to meet.

I stood, my movements fluid. Gazing down at my attire I frowned. Maybe the pain was due to an illness, I was wearing what looked to be a hospital gown. I stared down at its drab off-white colour and the way it hung loosely around me. Something faded was embroidered on the fabric ALICE. Alice? Was that my name?

"Alice" I rasped out through the burning. Yes, it felt right. I looked at myself, from the tip of my bare toes, to the tips of my fingers. I was small, no bigger than 5 feet, my skin was deathly pale. I didn't feel unwell though, all except the burn in my throat, and that was only excruciating when I thought about it directly.

I continued the inventory of myself taking in my smooth rock hard skin, and touching my hair. It was really short, sticking out in tufts though it felt soft to the touch.

There were so many contradictions. I seem well cared for, resilient, yet wearing a drab gown. My shoeless feet and exceptionally short hair screamed poverty. It was all beginning to confuse me.

Shaking my head I edged up the alley I seemed to spring up the long path quickly despite my short legs. Getting to the mouth of the alley I peered out. I jumped back startled as my view clouded again. It wasn't the blonde man this time, but myself. I was stood in the street, my skin glinting like diamonds casting a rainbow glow over the concrete. I returned to the present and took stock. Looking around me I noticed a beam of light filtering into the alley. I rested my hand on the wall there. Sure enough my skin danced with light. What was it? My skin was beautiful and shooting rainbows all over the alley, yet I couldn't help but wonder...was this normal? Did everyone go around dazzling each other? I didn't know...

Something caught my attention...the sound of shoes hitting concrete. Someone was walking this way. Maybe now I would find out if I wasn't alone in 'sparkling'. My mind however put the burn to the forefront however as my nostrils flared and the scent was divine.

For the third time I was transported. I saw myself again, this time I pounced on a well dressed man. Biting into him, my throat burned as I satiated my thirst...the last vision hadn't failed me. I decided to follow this one too. Anything to douse the flame. I heard the footsteps approach closer, shutting down my thought process I became instinctual, I pounced.

As small as I appeared to be, I was able to drag the man's body into the darkness, the weak light filtering in was causing my skin to throw rainbows across him. Finally empty I pushed him off me thankful for the lessening ache in my throat.

I stilled as the blonde man swam into my sights again. A coarse accented voice was calling for 'Jasper'. He turned and nodded, then turned to face me again. His deep red eyes seemed to penetrate my very soul. As I continued to stare, a dark headed pale woman stroked the scars on his neck. I so wanted to go to him, to save him from whatever lingered in those eyes, eyes which called for me.

I decided to await the darkness. I found the dark foreboding, I guessed it was because all I recalled of the time before this was darkness. Something in my visions (for that's what I guessed they were) told me to remain out of sight. I spent the day satiating my thirst, soon the alley was strewn with empty bodies.

Night fall soon came and I made my way through town. It wasn't busy yet, only the odd straggler came across my path, their journey went uncompleted. I darted through alleyways and side streets. I stilled again as another vision overtook me. I found myself taking things from a washing line. Awakening I continued my journey, turning a corner there it was. The washing line, I spied a soft linen dress, underwear and a jacket. Pulling them off the line I raced to yet another side street to change. Feeling much more comfortable I rolled my hospital gown under my arm and continued on.

I concentrated on my visions, following where they led. By the following week I'd procured a small suitcase and a few more items of clothing. I'd found that I had an eye for fashion and soon my hair was slicked into a modern style. The same style I'd seen in a discarded magazine. Shoes were the hardest to find, yet find them I did.

As the weeks progressed I started to become in sync with my visions. I soon discovered they were tell me what was going to happen. I learned from them and followed them. Though frustratingly if myself or my prey changed their mind it was anyone's guess.

Jasper pulled me through, his face, his actions, they made me continue on. I was hunting only for him...in the beginning anyway. I wondered about the woman though...Maria. Sometimes she was in the visions with him, her accented voice terse almost barking. Like he was her second in command. I so wanted to take him away from all the hurt I could see in his eyes...

Months came and went and I'd travelled over many miles. My new found speed and agility came in handy. It wasn't until I reached a small wooded area a few states over that I met people more like myself than the ones I fed from.

They were beautiful, their skin like alabaster. There were two of them, one male the other female and they were sat at the foot of a tree talking together as I skidded to a stop.

"Come child" the woman called beckoning to me. I stilled by the edge of the clearing. Their red eyes mirrored mine yet I was wary of them. Suddenly a vision overtook me, I saw myself sat with these people. They were talking to me, the word 'vampire' was on their lips. I froze from the stress...was that what I was?

The woman who'd called to me rose. She was much taller than I, she reached me quickly and deftly she steered me to the tree.

"What is your name child?" she asked her voice soft.

"Alice" I murmured.

"Welcome Alice", the man smiled.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Have you been travelling long?" the woman asked.

"A while" I shrugged, "about nine months"

"You're still young then?" than man asked.

"I guess..." Not sure what he meant by 'young'.

After talking to the couple a while, I found them to be Mary and Randall and they were both 12 and 13 respectively. They explained to me that yes I was indeed a vampire and that what I could do was a 'power'. The entire conversion was a huge eye opener. They also told me the 'rules'. Which, thanks to some inbuilt instinct I already knew anyway.

"So where are you travelling to?" Mary asked.

"Texas...at the moment." I said nodding, as they looked slightly taken aback.

"Why there?"

"Jasper is there" I smiled as the blonde scarred man I'd grown to love swam in my minds eye.

"Did you loose each other?"Randall asked.

"No" I shook my head. "He's the first vision I had."

"Wow, so you saw him in Texas?"

"Well he moves around a lot but yes, he's in Texas at the moment."

I stayed with Mary and Randall for over a week they taught me to hunt with more discipline and my thirst eased. I once again headed back through the woods and into the wilderness, Jasper was still with Maria, yet I could see his resolve waning, he was resisting her charms. I followed his path, his life was like a book you couldn't put down. His depressions were mine, his achievements bolstered my need to find him.

A shift in the visions occurred one day as I wandered towards the suburbs. It was a simple vision. Two men walking towards me, one taller than the other. One blonde the other a redhead. They were beautiful and pale yet they held one distinct difference, their eyes were a golden yellow.

The vision knocked me for a moment. Who were they? Shaking my head I continued on, leaving the image to float around the 'non important section' of my brain. Jasper was travelling yet again, though this time I was unsure. Flashes kept appearing then leaving. He just couldn't seem to make up his mind.

As I pushed on the two yellowed eyed men kept cropping up. The blonde was working over people...a doctor. But what of the blood? How did he resist? They appeared in my visions so often I was spending my time following Jasper and Carlisle and Edward Cullen.

I settled in yet another wood one blustery morning. Another vision overtook me and I found myself watching Edward and Carlisle sat either side of a bed. In the bed was a woman, with caramel coloured hair. He eyes bright red as she stared up at the ceiling. Her name was Esme, Carlisle was speaking to her softly, her name coming out in a caress. He loved this woman it was obvious. As I stood amongst the trees intrigued by the group. I knew one day Jasper and I would be part of their lives.

My somewhat bright and sunny disposition was flagging as years flew by. With no Jasper nor Cullen's to be found, I was on my own. I did meet the odd nomad but I was too focussed on my mission to be much of a companion.

There was also the 'feeding' aspect of this lifestyle I thought nothing of taking down the odd rambler yet Jaspers remorse over his own killings caused me to rethink my way of life. He was hurting so much, his emotional balance was upturned by it. Now knowing my own gift so well I could see Jasper's.

Like him I'm relented, I stopped myself attacking at will. I even did what I saw Edward do at one point, picking off the scum of society. Thankfully Carlisle decided to teach Esme to hunt...his way. I hadn't seen their methods, just their decisions about them.

I watched as the three of them loped into the forest. Carlisle kept pace with Esme, cautiously instructing. Edward dashed on, his feet blurring.

I followed Carlisle listening intently as he showed Esme a controlled crouch. He pounced, landing not onto a human but a large feline. The animal spat, hissed and kicked out but Carlisle locked on. When he had finished he looked up into Esme's wary eyes.

"And that cures this?" she asked gesturing to her throat

"No, not cures." Carlisle said shaking his head. "It's not as satisfying as human blood but it does lessen the burn." Esme nodded and fell into a crouch, it wasn't long before she had taken down an elk, she drained it hungrily then grimaced.

"It does take some getting used to Esme," Edward said returning his eyes glinting bright yellow. "The carnivores are more appealing..."

The vision ended and I was again alone in the woods. As Carlisle had instructed I inhaled the scents around me and soon I smelt an odd variation of my usual prey. I closed myself down and pounced. Once I opened my eyes, there in front of me lay a mountain lion. It wasn't the 'right' taste, yet it was an alternative I could live with. My whole mindset lifted a little. I couldn't wait to show Jasper.

As though I blinked the years flew by. I'd been following Jasper for around twenty-eight years. Over that time the Cullen's had multiplied too.

I watched as Carlisle changed Rosalie Hale, and in turn Emmett. Their lives fascinated me, I knew them, and I couldn't wait to join them.

It had been a long week. Two years ago Jasper had left Maria and her army and he'd met up with his friends Peter and Charlotte. Over the past week however Jasper had set off on his own. He kept changing his mind and as he was unsure of where he was going, so was I.

He'd been doubly indecisive for three days wandering aimlessly in dark forests and alleys. Much like I had been in the beginning. Finally yesterday I noticed a distinct skyline in one of my visions. Philadelphia.

As I walked the streets of this new town I was hopeful. The place was bustling, though rain was due in less than an hour. Which I knew would cause people to dissipate,

I window shopped as I headed towards my destination. A small, café that had seen better days. In a vision I'd seen Jasper enter through the door of that same café. I'd spent time in there the day before, to no avail. Perhaps this day would prove more beneficial.

A rotund man in a grease spattered apron looked up from his newspaper as I walked in.

"Good morning little miss, nice to see you again." He smiled cheerily as he folded his paper. I returned his smile as I hopped up on one of the stools that lined the counter.

"Don't tell me..." he grinned "black coffee" I nodded. It wasn't my preferred beverage but I had to keep up the charade. The steaming cup was soon set in front of me. Thanking the man I pretended to sip whilst I watched the door.

I'd been a lone nomad for a good twenty-eight years now. I had met many different types of my kind. Yet none had intrigued, fascinated nor affected me as Jasper and the Cullen's had.

Just as I had predicted, rain began to pour heavily, causing droplets to chase each other down the large window panes. I shuffled through one vision after another, turning just a split second before the door opened.

I gasped inaudibly as my vision transported me. Jasper was huddled into himself. His head bent so's not to feel tempted by the bodies passing by him, each one unaware of his agony.

I began to jog my leg in excitement, people around me would maybe think I was agitated. It couldn't be further from the truth, I was utterly elated he was on his way...here...to me!

The bell jingled over the door as it opened. I looked up knowing it was him. My grin widened as I saw him hunt for an empty corner table. He looked fearful of himself as he gazed around at the humans that had escaped from the rain. All unaware they were in the presence of two vampires.

I was so tempted to jump all over him, I knew however that he was a sensitive, and wary soul. I just needed patience. I spied out of the corner of my eye as he took in his alabaster hands, they were the same colour as the table top he rested them on.

I just couldn't hold it in any more. I jumped down from my stool and as quickly as I could at human speed walked over to him.

He looked tense, and utterly unsure of me. I pulled out my most dazzling smile as I got to his table. Only changing my expression when I reached him. Placing a hand on my hip and feigning annoyance.

"You've kept me waiting a long time" I said truthfully. My un-beating heart squeezed, as like the good southern gentleman that he was, he ducked his head and mumbled..

"I'm sorry ma'm." I beamed down at him, unable to keep up my annoyed charade. He was much more beautiful in person. My visions hadn't done him any justice. I stuck out my hand, I so hope all this hadn't been a vision. That this was all happening in my head. I just had to know he was real. I held my breath as he took it. Something close to fireworks went off inside me, I'd found him...

Without speaking (I knew I'd be screaming in happiness if I did), I led him out into the rain and into the alleyway that ran alongside the café.

"Jasper I just cannot tell you how happy I am!" I bounced up and down on the balls of my feet.

"How do you know my name?" he blurted out surprised. I smiled wide and tapped my head.

"I have visions...of the future" I explained simply.

"The future?" I brushed my thumb over the back of the scarred hand I held. He looked down at it frowning slightly.

"Yes Jasper, since I woke up into this life your face has been the only thing that kept me sane. That and the Cullen's of course.

You know you are one hard man to find? Every time I saw at the a certain place I'd begin to travel there and then you'd change your mind..." I realised I was blabbering, yet I just shook my head.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes, you were my first vision, I knew if I found you, it all would be okay". I smiled yet again my yellow eyes captured by his jet ones.

"And the Cullen's...what's that?" I smiled, happy that he wanted to know.

There are five of them. They live together, not so much as a coven but as a family. They live a somewhat alternative life..." I smiled fondly as their image swam in my head. There they were our soon to be family... it wouldn't be long.

"Alternative life?" He asked another frown marring his face. I wanted to brush it away. My eyes lingered momentarily on the scar at his eyebrow.

"Yes" I said answering his question. "They don't see humans as prey, to them they are equals. They even work alongside them." I smiled pleased at my explanation.

"So that's why..." he gazed into my eyes so intensely I forgot to breath. Not that I needed to but it was uncomfortable, sucking in a breath I tasted his scent. It was deeply masculine and I instinctively moved closer.

"Yes," I nodded returning to his question. "I've been living this way since I saw a vision of them hunting. I want to find them Jasper and I want you to come with me."

I waited for his reply as he gazed down at me. My visions over took me again and I saw him tell me 'yes'. As I awoke his answer was echoed.

"So what are the Cullen's names?" Jasper asked as we ducked between the raindrops and headed out of town, our hands still linked.

"They are, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett" I said reeling off the names.

"And they have your...eyes?" he asked. I squeezed his hand and nodded.

We travelled on, being together was so much better. I didn't feel so alone any more. Jasper, it seemed, smiled a lot more than my visions had shown.

As we continued on I told him what little I knew of my life, and he filled in the blanks to his. He smiled wryly when I told him I was only twenty-eight in vampire years, he obviously was a good site more. He seemed utterly bewildered that I had been looking for him for almost three decades. The only explanation I could find was that we were meant to be linked somehow. Destiny maybe?

Jasper, at first, seemed very guarded. I initially thought this was due to his violent past. As time progressed it was clear he was self conscious of his many scars. I didn't judge him, his scars were part of his beauty and his depth. No matter how scarred he was he would always be the light that lead me on my journey.

"You look thirsty" I said a few days after we'd set off for the Cullen's. Jasper stiffened beside me, I squeezed his hand reassuringly and he stared down at how they were intertwined.

"I don't hunt." He said through clenched teeth.

"No, not hunting your way silly" I teased. I let go of his hand and ran into the forest that loomed ahead of us. I heard him follow so I picked up speed. Seeing the elk I pounced. By the time he found me I was sat cross legged in a clearing the carcass beside me, empty.

"You really do feed off animals." He stared at me amazed, I nodded up at him smiling.

"Give it a try, you might surprise yourself." I gestured towards the trees across from me. He quirked an eyebrow at me as though I was suggesting he light a match. "Go on, it's not all bad. You just have to remember you won't feel what those animals were feeling..." I let my sentence trail off. Although he was the master at emotional atmosphere, I was so in sync with him all ready I knew his fears. I saw his Adam's apple bob as he took in the trees.

"Just shut down Jasper, just use your instincts." I encouraged. He nodded and did as I instructed. He bent into a crouch and soon he gracefully loped into the woods. I followed. Jasper latched onto a stag, its mate was close by and I too took hold. I finished before Jasper. As he threw the empty carcass aside I smiled up at him, beaming with pride.

"Look at you" I said tutting. His shirt was ripped and blood spattered, the same went for his pants. His boots, though warn were vintage and in excellent condition. I would be that they were from his original uniform. He looked at me, his now gold- orange coloured eyes were sheepish. "We'll have to find you something to wear." I said smiling, Jasper let out a bark of laughter. Surprise flared in his eyes, but it didn't allow him to continue with his humour.

I bounded over to him, I didn't need a vision to tell me what to do next. Standing as high as I could on tiptoes I placed my hands on either side of his face and brought it closer to mine. I then pressed my lips to his. He was the one. As our embrace deepened I knew this man wouldn't just be my companion in life. I didn't need a vision to tell me this man was, even to a soulless monster like I was, my soul mate.

We continued to travel, Jasper was slowly getting to grips with the alternative way of life. We had a few narrow escapes but he worked really hard, and thanks to my visions we didn't need to worry about hurting anyone. Jasper seemed to grow in happiness as the days progressed, and when he was happy, I too was happy.

As we moved further north, my visions seemed to become clearer. Without focussing on looking for Jasper I could now give all my attention to the Cullen's. I explained to Jasper what they were doing. He seemed utterly amazed that Carlisle was a doctor and that the others went to school.

I thought we were getting closer, the towns we passed through seemed to be too all look the same. At one point we spotted three girls with yellow eyes, and though had a passing resemblance to Rosalie., none of them were the Cullen's

"They're close by, I can feel it" I almost screamed bouncing up and down. My previous vision had them sat in a large house...close by. Two years of travelling and soon we would be part of the family I'd been dying to meet for three decades.

Dawn was breaking, it wasn't going to be a sunny day. Jasper and I walked hand and hand through the forest, Jasper was whistling a cheery tune. I was so buoyant I was surprised I wasn't flying.

I froze as a vision over took me. I watched as Jasper and myself walked only a little further through the trees. Only on the other side was the house. I smiled as I awoke.

"We've found them?" Jasper asked. My smile grew wider as I jumped up and down, unable to control myself.

"In less than two hours we'll have reached their front door." I took off in a run, Jasper, still holding my hand, right beside me. The edge of the wood approached and I picked up speed. Reaching the edge Jasper stood still yanking me to a stop. I turned to frown at him.

"We shouldn't rush in there Alice" he said softly squeezing my hand.

"Why not?" I said, my eyes wide. I would have seen any danger.

"I do not want to fight these people" he pleaded.

"Okay.." I sighed, I understood his wariness, even if now it was unwarranted. I slowed down to human walking pace towards the house. We reached the driveway and I bounded up the porch to the door. Jasper let go of my hand and remained on the bottom step. I could hear them moving around inside. I held a vision, one that had come to me earlier in the day...Esme answering the door.

I knocked on the painted oak door bouncing with excitement. A vision overtook me. Jasper standing in front of me, crouched in a fighting stance, his teeth bared. I shook my head to clear it then turned to my beloved. I shook my head,smiling to reassure him.

As I turned back from Jasper to look at the door, it opened. There she stood just as my vision depicted. The woman who would be the only mother I'd ever know. She was taller than me maybe by five or six inches. She was curvy and womanly with masses of caramel hair that flowed passed her shoulders and around her kind face.

"Hello" she said softly looking at me. She smiled kindly, which I returned. Her gaze then turned to Jasper, and to my dismay her smile froze on her face. She was frozen with shock. How could someone be fearful of my Jasper?  
"Oh Esme! I've waited so long!" I cried throwing my arms around her. She wrapped me in a warm hug and I felt like I'd come home.

"I'm Alice" I smiled, then turned to Jasper. " This is my Jasper." I said reaching to take his hand and lead him onto the porch beside me. I saw Jasper smile and knew it was going to be fine. Sadly Esme had returned to her frozen form her eyes still focussed on Jasper.

I knew before he spoke, Carlisle was edging his way into the foyer.

"Esme?" his voice called softly. "Who is it?" Jasper tried to pull me behind him as Carlisle came to the door I resisted, this man wouldn't hurt me. He stood there in the threshold, just a few inches smaller than Jasper. His blonde hair and kind eyes belaying his commanding presence.

"Hello Carlisle" I said smiling up at him. The older vampire blinked.

"Yes, yes I am" he looked at me curiously. Again Jasper tried to push me behind him for my protection, again I resisted. I watched as Carlisle's gaze flicked to Jasper, though he didn't seem fearful, just yet more curious.

"This is Alice and Jasper, Carlisle" Esme said functioning again.

"Please come in, we can continue introductions inside." Carlisle said allowing us to enter the house first. I felt Jasper tense, but I of course knew we were in no danger, and pulled him in after me.

"Jasper" I heard Carlisle say.

"Yes Sir?" I saw Jasper turn, I kept hold of his hand.

"Have you just come from the south?" he asked cautiously.

"No sir, it has been a fair few years now" Jasper replied, and Carlisle nodded. My love for both men swelled as Carlisle pulled out his hand and Jasper shook it.

"I would be fascinated to hear your story one day Jasper, but first lets get you settled."

Carlisle and Esme led us further into the house. It was just as my visions depicted, a traditional suburban home...it was perfect. As we left a hallway we came out into a light seating area. It was almost entirely white in décor, the entire left hand wall was window. It was amazing.

I noticed in the corner Rosalie. She, I knew was going to be a handful. She looked up as though I'd said her name. Her face showed tension as she glared at us. Jasper seemed tense beside me, and one quick view into his future he was contemplating places to go. I guessed he feared these people wouldn't except him.

"They will" I reassured him squeezing his hand and nodding my head.

"Hello Rosalie" I said cheerily turning back to the blonde.

"Who are you?" Rosalie spat.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper." I said looking around the room, nodding, yes she was definitely as much trouble as my vision suggested. A vision swam briefly across my eyes and blinking it away I smirked.

"Edward and Emmett will be back in a few hours." I so hoped they'd be home, but at least they weren't far away.

"Alice" Carlisle was stood there, his arms looped around Esme, "you have a gift don't you?"

"Yes, as Edward does" I said nodding. "I can see the future.." from the corner, Rosalie made a noise to show she wasn't convinced. I turned my gaze on her, fixing her with a purposeful stare. As I was talking to Carlisle a vision fluttered through my mind.

"Rosalie, I can see Emmett getting home and wanting to take you hunting.." I nodded curtly as Rosalie froze there on the couch.

Over the next few hours I told both Jasper and my story. I was aware he was sat behind me on the stairs. I saw that Rosalie would soon come down and talk to Jasper, I smiled to myself as I listened to Carlisle.

"...I guess we all need a little light in our lives.." I heard Rosalie say.

"Very true" Jasper agreed. I continued to smile, thinking that yes, Jasper was the light in my life also.

I knew this family would readily accept us, and as I settled myself in and invited myself and Jasper to stay I wondered which room I should have...

"There is a few spare..." Esme said showing me around the house. In my visions Id seen Edward sat in this beautiful airy room, it was perfect. Deviating from the route Esme was leading me on I followed a sure path and opened the door.

There was floor to ceiling music, records piled ever surface and any surfaces that weren't were covered in sheet music.

"I think this would be perfect." I said nodding.

"W-Well...this is Edwards room." I turned to Esme.

"I know" I said softly "He'll be fine..." I said smiling at Esme's unconvinced look. Turning I walked through the door. Soon Jasper and I had the place clear. I piled all Edwards belongings into the garage. Leaving just his large couch and the few belongings I'd acquired I headed back down to the rest of the family.

Later, after Rosalie and Jasper had come to an understanding, I found myself sat with her.

"Hmm..." She sighed turning the page.

"What is it?" I asked, not finding anything in my visions.

"Nothing really" she said, "What do you think of these?" she pointed to the glossy pages. Two dresses were being modelled there.

"I think they're wonderful..." I said gazing down at the beautiful fabric and patterns.

As Rosalie and I discussed fashion, I kept my ear out for Jasper. I heard he and Esme make amends and I flicked through a vision of him reading. Happy he was settled I threw myself into a heated discussion with Rosalie about shoes.

I stood suddenly a few hours later when the vision of Edward and Emmett arriving floated through my mind. Racing across the room I skidded to a stop as Edward and Emmett entered the room. I beamed up at them as they took me in. then their eyes zeroed in on Jasper. The tension was palpable as the two Cullen's crouched, but I knew it would all be okay.

_'Edward '_I thought. His gaze flicked to mine. "Jasper won't hurt you Edward, he's here with me, we want to become part of your family." as I spoke, I let my mind fill with images of my visions. Visions depicting the six of us, as a family.

"You have a very vivid imagination." he said, a smile beginning to form on his lips and I smiled.

"More than that brother" I said, knowing Edward would soon be my closest sibling.

"Yes much more" he agreed turning towards to Jasper again.

"Hell, we go away for a few minutes and look what happens." Happy, carefree and huge, Emmett caused me to giggle quietly to myself, I loved him already.

"Emmett" I cried grabbing him in a hug. He in turn twirled me around and set me back down. Pulling away slightly he set his hand on my head, his fingers overlapping my ears. I saw, Jasper tense in my mind, thankfully Emmett ruffled my hair and lifted his hand.

I again turn my attention to Edward who was still looking warily at Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock" Jasper said reaching out his hand. I watched as Edward took in the scars he found there, but smiled when he shook it anyway. I felt Jasper push out a wave of calm, sighing audibly as I always did. Edward blinked in surprise.

"Thank you"

Now we all knew each other, Edward raced up stairs to change. I'd been careful not to think about the alterations I'd made. I watched my vision with amusement, Edwards shock and amazement had me chuckling when I awoke.

"What?" Edwards voice easily picked up by us all on the floor below. I giggled then raced up the stairs, Jasper,ever the protector right behind me.

"Edward?" I called out in the most syrupy voice I could muster as I peered around the door. Frozen from confusion Edward looked at me agog.

"You had the best view" I said shrugging. I grinned as just before everyone else heard it, Emmett's booming laughter echoed around my head.

_You and me will become the best of siblings _I thought crossing my arms and grinning smugly. Edward mirrored me and soon his answer returned to me in a vision. He agreed, we would, and would I be so kind as to help him move his things into one of the spare rooms. I nodded eagerly, anything to help my new brother.

"How can someone so small be so annoying?" Edward shook his head chuckling.

_I don't know...just a gift I guess_. I thought grinning.

Although I jumped into being daughter and little sister with zeal, I knew Jasper was still wary and tense about our new living arrangements. I knew he'd be fine eventually, though I wish he wouldn't be hurt so much.

Jasper and I wandered through the forests, we were on our way home. I hadn't hunted much. I was on a 'feeding date' with the rest of the family later. Jasper hated hunting without me and never one to leave his side I went. We were silent, using our gifts to communicate. Our only contact were our hands connected as ran.

Leaving Jasper and Edward at home, I followed Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett into deep and dense forest. Game was easy up here according to Emmett and soon all of us were full. I wondered how Jasper was coping with Edward, I just saw the two of them on the porch, Jasper looked pained at times. Picking up my speed a little, my thoughts never leaving Jasper.

As the months continued on, I was feeling more and more settled with the Cullen's, even Jasper had began to smile again. His main worry was hurting a human. He seemed great, though only one near miss happened at the medical fund raiser. I'd begged him to go, he hadn't wanted to. I'd even asked Edward to lend him a suit.

Jasper finally relented. I aided him the best way I knew how, we hunted thoroughly before hand. I kept having recurring visions of Jasper and a woman at the fund raiser. It didn't bode well, but being a Cullen meant working with humans, not against them.

The fund raiser was in full swing, I twirled around in a dress Rosalie had leant me. We'd tacked it up so it no longer dragged the floor. I loved it. I stilled over by the punch bowel as I took in a vision. A woman with long flowing hair flicked it to the side. Her neck was exposed. She smiled coyly, Jasper stiffened. The glass he was holding cracked.

"Are you okay miss?" a waiter asked as I awoke.

"Fine" I murmured, and as quick as I could made my way through the crowed to Jasper.

Taking Jasper elbow I steered him towards the car, removing the broken glass from his hand I dumped in a nearby shrub.

"Its okay Jasper, you did it" I pulled him to me, his breathing was heavy, as though he was crying. I stroked his hair as we sat there in the car.

Each family member held a place in my heart. Carlisle was fatherly. I didn't remember my human father, but if I did I hoped he would be a lot like him. He ruled us not by fear or abuse, but by care and understanding. Just because he was our 'leader' didn't mean we couldn't have our opinion. I adored him.

Esme, my mother, I found myself calling her 'mom' at times. Though we could have passed for sisters. She was always giving, loving and was always there to help me through.

Rosalie, as much a she was tenacious, blunt, and bitter. She was always there to support my fashion addiction. We would spend hours pouring over fashion magazines and shopping for insane amounts of clothes.

Emmett, the great big bear of a man, and one I adored. He loved to wager bets, and he soon learned not to bet with me.

Then there was Edward, my favourite brother. We clicked instantly it seemed and together we discussed, bickered and laughed like real brother and sister. If I couldn't find Jasper to be with Edward was always my second choice. I felt for him. Being the only one of us without someone, though he never spoke about it. I loved our silent conversions, though it did annoy many.

I was so excited, Emmett and Rosalie were getting married...again. They told me they got married once every ten years and this year would be the next one. Rosalie had asked me to be maid of honour and also to help her and Esme with planning. I couldn't wait. Jasper and I were walking the forest one morning. I was rambling about flower arrangements and corsages when Jasper squeezed my hand.

"Alice"

"...roses would be ideal but Rosalie wants orchids...yes Jasper?" I turned to him. My vision clouding, I found the two of us in the forest. Jasper bending down on one knee. He was pushing out a wave of love and I was trembling despite my strength.

"Alice...will you marry me?" my vision exploded into starts and I reached up to cup his face.

"Oh Jasper, YES!" I looked deep into his eyes,and Jasper pushed out a wave of love, I giggled at the tingling sensation in my un-beating heart. "We can't do it yet, Rosalie would kill me...hmm Mrs Whitlock" I tested. I liked it...

from that very first vision in that dark alley way I knew Jasper was where my life lead. Even if I had no gift at all I'd know that. He was my life. I knew nothing of before, and all too much of what was going to happen. Yet Jasper was my constant. My constant vision that would never leave me in the dark.

_A/N Any feedback would be greatly appreciated_


End file.
